


just for this moment (as long as you're mine)

by DesertLily



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Daphnae is a disaster lesbian, Daughters of Artemis, Elysium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greek Gods AU, Greek Gods are real, Happy Ending, Isu? More like Is-who?, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Daphnae knew how this was going to end. She had known from the beginning. What she hadn’t expected was to develop feelings for the Eagle-Bearer. If she could share one good memory with her; one memory untainted by blood then it would be worth it. She would be content when she was sent to the Ferryman.
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	just for this moment (as long as you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend!!

Daphnae knew she was living on borrowed time. The goddess had been almost sincere when she had informed her of it. For years, Daphnae had served dutifully as the leader of the Daughters of Artemis. She had done everything asked of her and so, so much more. She had never questioned her orders. She had trained new recruits.She had protected her sisters in arms for over a decade. But Artemis had deemed her unworthy of her title as leader of the Daughters of Artemis. At least, the goddess had found someone she had decided would be a better leader. Her father’s champion; Kassandra of Sparta. The Eagle Bearer.  _ A fucking mercenary _ . She was being usurped by a mercenary! It felt like a joke! An insult! What did a damn mercenary know about leadership? Mercenaries only cared for themselves. Kassandra would be a terrible choice as Daphnae’s successor. The goddess would see that. 

Deeming Daphnae the one to test Kassandra’s worth felt like an act of pure cruelty. It was a mockery. She was the one who would have to judge the worth of the woman that may one day kill her. But Daphae did as she was told. She followed the goddess’s every order blindly and this would not change that. So she met with the Eagle-Bearer reciting the task given to her by memory. But Kassandra was...not what she had expected. The  _ misthios _ was witty, sharp, and even somewhat flirtatious. She held a charm that was unlike any Daphnae had seen before. The goddess had picked her well. That only made things worse. Daphnae found herself falling into step with Kassandra during their every meeting, flirtatious comments and teasing smiles; mere moments always on the edge of becoming something more. Yet neither took that step. Daphnae dared not take that step. She was better than that.  _ She had to be _ . 

Daphnae’s heart betrayed her. It grew warmer and more fonder each time she met the Eagle-Bearer. There was an emotion there unlike any she had ever felt before and unlike any she would ever feel again. Love. Raw, untamed love. Unrestrained desire. She had shared her bed with women before - more than once, in fact - but they were also nothing in comparison to the way her heart wanted Kassandra. It was more than lust. It was a desire for secret moments; brief kisses and touches in the dark. She wanted to be able to call Kassandra hers and hers alone.  _ She hated it _ . She knew how this would end. Either she would die or Kassandra would. The stars were beyond crossed for them. Whilst Artemis may have been the one to lead them to each other, Aphrodite was the one to make a fool of Daphnae. She did not know what she had done to incur the love goddess’s wrath but she was stuck with the consequences until her dying day. A day that would be unsettlingly soon judging from the way Kassandra was bringing her pelts. She was...efficient in her work. A true huntress. She would lead the Daughters well. 

It was the day that Kassandra brought her the pelt of the Lykoan Wolf, she knew it was the beginning of the end. It was the last pelt. The last thing standing between their inevitable fight to the death. Daphnae tried to ignore the lead-like feeling in her stomach as she told Kassandra to meet her in Chios. The misthios had left her after a gentle kiss. It had been brief but to Daphnae? To Daphnae, it had lasted a lifetime. It was a kiss full of mockery; a cruel reminder from the Gods as to what could have been. She could have had a life with Kassandra. She could have lived for all eternity in her arms but it was not meant to be. The two were another Greek tragedy that had yet to be written. 

Kassandra arrived in Chios during the evening. News of the famed Eagle-Bearer’s ship being sighted close by had left Daphnae pacing by the docks. This was her last chance. The last trial wouldn’t take place until the morning. This was her last chance to share any semblance of tenderness with her  _ misthios _ . And Gods, she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. Not for all the drachmae in the world. When Kassandra disembarked the Adrestia, the world began to slow down. And when their eyes met, it was as if Chronos himself had put the very concept of time on pause. She held her gaze for a moment that felt like a lifetime. Then everything seemed to rush back into focus all at once. The world around her seemed to come alive once more. She watched as a wide smile broke out on the mercenary’s face.”Daphnae!”

“Kassandra. I was starting to worry you were never going to come.” Daphnae managed to let out a soft laugh as she felt Kassandra’s arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She didn’t even hesitate before returning the hug. It felt  _ perfect _ . It felt right. Regardless of how long she had led the Daughters of Artemis, nowhere felt as much like home as her  _ misthios _ ’s arms. Far too soon, Kassandra pulled away. 

A smirk broke out on her face. “Trust me, I had no intentions of leaving you waiting for so long.” Daphnae’s heart seemed to flutter at that. Kassandra of Sparta was a siren and the huntress was deep under her spell. Though, it was not a spell she wished to be free from. Her love for Kassandra was as much of a blessing as it was a curse that taunted her every action. “Though, it’s a good surprise to find you waiting for me.” 

Daphnae kept herself composed as she offered an amused smile. “When I heard news of the Adrestia being seen nearby, how could I not come here to greet you.” Entirely unashamed, she pressed the briefest of kisses to the mercenary’s cheek before turning to walk away. She knew Kassandra would follow her and sure enough, her heavy footsteps could clearly be heard. Good. “The matters I asked you to meet me here for are best taken care of in the morning. Which means, my dear Kassandra, this evening belongs to us.” She glanced back for a moment, taking in the look of amusement on her lover’s face. 

Kassandra moved to keep pace with Daphnae, slipping their hands together; a sign of something a little more than mere companionship. It felt...good. It felt right. “Well, I’m sure you’re more than capable of showing me everything worth seeing in Chios.” The words were full to the brim with confidence; assurance. As always, Kassandra spoke as if her every word was the truth and as always, Daphnae agreed with her. She had never trusted someone so blindly in her life - not even the goddess herself. Perhaps it was the knowledge of what the morning would bring. Daphnae had nothing to lose anymore. Nothing but Kassandra. 

“We shall see.” 

Daphnae led Kassandra through the streets of Chora, trying to keep herself calm as she did. She moved slowly, savouring every second of it. If this was to be her final night then she would not waste it. Not for a second. Time was, after all, the most precious treasure of all. But, as with all things concerned Kassandra of Sparta, time went far too quickly. Laughter and teasing seemed to happen in a blur. She lost herself in perfection. She gave herself to Kassandra. 

She couldn’t entirely remember buying the wine or the food, but she did remember sharing it with the love of her life. The two were sprawled out on a blanket upon a cliff, entirely alone. There was nowhere in existence that Daphnae would rather be. As the night drew in, she found herself staring up at the sky. “So many tragedies written out in constellations.” She commented, smiling sadly. “Do you think one day the Gods will give the stars a happy ending? Give the world a reminder every time they look up.” 

Her words definitely caught her lover’s attention as the  _ misthios _ focused on her entirely. “...A reminder of what?” Her voice was soft and sweet. It was gentle in a way very few people would ever understand. Though, very few people were ever fortunate enough to see Kassandra when she was truly herself; no longer hidden beneath guarded vulnerabilities. 

“That not everything will end in sorrow. That sometimes, we get a happy ending.” Daphnae wished for a happy ending she knew she would never get. Their love had been set to fail long before Daphnae and Kassandra ever met. They were the next Grecian tragedy waiting to happen. She couldn’t help but wonder what their story would be called - if it was ever remembered at all. Kassandra and Daphnae. The Eagle-Bearer and the Huntress. Sparta and her Moon. Daphnae also wondered at what point she had become so enamoured with love. Perhaps Aphrodite had cursed her or perhaps living so close to Lesbos only fuelled Sapphic desires. That last part almost made her laugh. Had Sapphos herself possessed Daphnae; the poet living once again through the latest death-bound lovers. 

Kassandra laughed at that. The sound was greater than any music she had ever heard before. “Perhaps, or perhaps it is merely a warning. ‘Don’t be like these idiots’. Think with both your head and your heart - not just one without the other.” Daphnae smiled slightly at that. Right now, her head and heart were at war against the fate of the  _ misthios _ . It was painful in a way that she could never truly explain. “Who knows? Maybe one day our story will be told in the stars. The first happy ending.” With that, her lips sealed over Daphnae’s. 

Just for that moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing mattered but knowing Kassandra was her’s and she was Kassandra’s. But the kiss ended too soon and she was pulled close to the side of her lover. “Now rest.” Daphnae’s head came to rest against Kassandra’s chest. “It is late, and any other discussion can be left until morning.”

The next morning, Kassandra ran Daphnae through with her spear. The Huntress died with a love confession upon her lips. 

Daphnae felt honoured to have found her way to Elysium. In truth, it felt like far more than she deserved. She had been tried and sentenced before Hades himself. She had been sent to the land of heroes. Hero. That was not a word she was entirely sure fit her. She may have led the Daughters of Artemis for over a decade but she was no hero. Not like her replacement. Not like  _ her Eagle-Bearer _ . She knew she would see Kassandra again one day - she had to. There was no possible way that she would end up anywhere else. Her destiny was far too grand for that. Her tales and deeds would put Odysseus himself to shame. Though, having met the man in Elysium, she was certain he could use a little shame. His ego was...alarming at times. But as the years went by, Kassandra never came. Years turned into decades. As the years went on and on, Daphnae was filled with grief. Had Kassandra not been gifted access to Elysium? Had she chosen a life reborn instead? What had happened to her Eagle-Bearer? But then the strangest thing began to occur. New souls talking of a woman with a wry smile, an eagle, and a fire in her soul that none could put out. Kassandra. They came time and time again, bringing new stories as they did. 

Kassandra had not been denied Elysium. She had been given immortality or at least, an extended life. She knew it was selfish but Daphnae couldn’t help but wish it was the latter. The latter meant the two would still have a chance to be reunited. That was, of course, if Kassandra even remembered Daphnae after so long. 

Ikaros eventually found his way into the Underworld. Daphnae supposed that his loss had robbed Kassandra of her title as ‘Eagle-Bearer’. Now she was just Kassandra. Kassandra the  _ misthios _ . Kassandra the immortal. Kassandra, the holder of her heart. Then came the day it happened. 

Over a thousand years after Daphnae’s death, a woman entered Elysium. A woman with dark haired tied back in a single plait. A woman dressed as a mercenary. A woman Ikaros instantly flew to the side of. A woman named Kassandra. As much as she wished to run to her, she did not. She was not the only one that had missed her. She wasn’t family or friend to Kassandra. She was just one of most likely hundreds of lost loves. But it seemed she didn’t have to bother seeking her out. 

“Over a thousand years of life yet there was only ever one face I could never forget. Only one woman far too stubborn to ever truly leave my mind.” The Eagle-Bearer’s voice was just as she remembered. Sincere, warm, and amused. “I’ve missed you, Daphnae.” She smiled. 

For the first time in a millenia, Daphnae smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
